


'Training'

by llcflms



Series: Ayahina Week 2017 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, hinami being a tease is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Hinami tricks Ayato into a spar with interesting consequences.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Series: Ayahina Week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	'Training'

**Author's Note:**

> Ayahina Week Day 4 (March 29th): Training

“If I get you down you win. If you get me down, I win,” Hinami says, her arms crossed with a playful smirk. Ayato stares at her for a long moment, before turning to his bag with a wide and visible sneer. Watching his side profile, Hinami scowls, stamping her foot playfully. “Ayato-kun!”

“You can’t even take me on at your strongest. What makes you think you can take me on right now after one year of rotting in a ghoul prison with nothing but books and a pathetic stew?” he asks. He pulls out his bottle, takes a long swing and returns it. As he heads on to the weights, Hinami steps in front of him, holding her hands out to her side in an attempt at obstructing him.

“Hinami,” he sighs, resting a hand on his hip. “You’ll get thrashed.”

“Training. _Now_. I didn’t dress up for nothing,” she says and he has to hold in the urge to burst out in laughter at her statement. Really? Dressing up for training? She is such a _girl_. But as his eyes scan her from top to bottom, he has to admit that she looks pretty good and ready. Her body looks tough under the purple tank top she is wearing— though he can’t really tell if it was fats, muscles or a mixture of both. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and it’s so rare to see her in anything that isn’t a skirt or a dress. But even without her usual clothes exhibiting her usual feminine look, Hinami looks downright adorable as she leans her body forward, crosses her arms and stares at him with her cheeks puffed out.

“Come on, just once! Pretty please, Ayato-kun?”

He can’t say no to that look. He just can’t.

“Alright, alright,” he sighs. Hinami giggles victoriously, grabbing his arm to pull him to the middle of the room. She steps away from him, making some distance between them before taking on a prepared stance, legs parted and her arms raised in front of her face. Ayato watches her in silence for a moment, resisting the urge to laugh.

“What are you doing?” he sighs.

“I’m getting ready to fight,” she says. “The first person to pin the other down on the mat wins.”

“And then? What do I get?”

Hinami pouts slightly, probably from his assumption that he’s going to win. “The loser has to listen to the winner for the rest of the day and become their servant!”

Ayato thinks for a moment, counting silently in his mind. There is still over a half a day left, which means he gets a personal servant for a significant portion of time. Thinking about it, this is a pretty good deal. He shrugs, staring at her for a moment. Her stance is enough to make him reconsider everything, though. Honestly, he believes he’ll be more comfortable with something who actually stands a chance against him.

“Hinami. Are you sure about this? I mean, you are full of openings,” he points out.

“I’m fine,” she says, immediately lunging at him as she speaks. The sudden action takes him by surprise for a moment, but he’s quick enough to get over it. He sidesteps as she rushes past him. But Hinami turns her body right as he does and she swings a kick towards the side of his body. Ayato defends with his arm, before countering it with a punch that she narrowly manages to dodge. 

They go at it for a while longer, exchanging punches and kicks. Hinami’s attacks aren’t too impressive or powerful but she’s surprisingly nimble. Ayato has always prided himself on his speed and it surprises him that Hinami was able to match up to him, though it is obvious that she is having a hard time doing so. Unlike him who is flowing from one move to another at ease, Hinami has her face flushed, her eyes and mouth scrunched into a frown as she cries and groans at every attack. Her face is beaded with perspiration and as their bodies connect time after time, he can tell that her skin is getting slicker and stickier.

“Maybe we should take a break,” he laughs as he pushes her arm away and dodges the other that follows. “You look like you’re going to die.”

“You… should… just… shut… _up_!” she shrieked, throwing a punch with much more force than usual, only for her to stumble past him and fall onto all fours. Ayato stands behind her, watching in silence as she starts to curl up into herself. She's always been an impressive fighter, but there's never been a need for her to rely much on her body, not with the strength her chimera kagune provided her with. He had always beaten her easily when they sparred with no kagune in the past. Now, after her time in Cochlea, she's weaker than before. She really shouldn't exert herself too much. 

“Hinami, come on,” he sighs. “Let’s take a break.”

Hinami remains silent, hugging her body tightly. She stays silent and he can swear he sees a tremble run through her.

“Hinami?” he calls again, starting to worry a little. Did she end up hurting herself in the fall?

“Ayato-kun…” she whines softly and he doesn’t take another second. He rushes over to her, kneeling by her side and holding her shoulder.

“What’s wrong? Does anywhere hurt?” He mentally runs through the entire sequence of their mock fight, wondering if there was any other time he could have hurt her. Did he accidentally push her hand too hard? What about when he elbowed her tummy? Maybe the kick to her shin could have hurt a little too much. He thought he was holding back when they were fighting but maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he hit her too hard at some point in time but she only noticed the pain when she fell.

“I think I win,” she says softly and before Ayato is able to react, she slams her body against him, knocking him backwards. He tries to stop himself from falling but Hinami immediately pushes him down, climbs over him and presses his arms flat down. He’s left hopeless, completely restricted and utterly defeated as he stares up at her in complete disbelief.

“So, are you okay?”

Hinami’s eyes widened slightly, before she bursts into a fit of giggles, digging her fingers into his wrists as she doubles over. Ayato stares at her in silence, his mind reeling from the disbelief of the whole thing. Did he seriously just lose to her? To Hinami? Out of all people?

“Okay, look, that was definitely dirty. You were cheating,” he snaps and Hinami looks up to him shaking her head at his words.

“You’re so naïve, Ayato-kun,” she chuckles. “But weren’t you the one who said that if my opponent is stronger than me, I should try to outsmart them?”

“Yeah but,” he protests, trying to come up with something to help his case. He can’t. She was right. That was an advice he had given to her many times before.

“So now, I win and Ayato-kun can be my servant for today,” she announces victoriously. She straightens her body out, till she’s practically seated on his torso, and crosses her arms. Her eyes meet his, sparking in pride and playfulness. Sure, he lost, but Ayato finds himself smiling back at her. She’s learnt well and she’s grown quite a bit from that weak, soft girl she used to be. He feels himself swelling with pride.

“Well done,” he whispers, reaching over and pressing his palm on the side of her face. “You’ve improved.”

Hinami flushes slightly from his words before she reaches to place her hand over his. “Ayato-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t expect you to be that worried about me,” she says. “I was honestly shocked. And touched.”

“Of course I would be. Who do you think I am?”

Hinami smiles, her eyes narrowing a little. She leans over him, cupping his face and lightly stroking his cheek. 

“Hmm… That’s right. As usual, Ayato-kun is right,” she hums and Ayato feels a lump rise in his throat. She’s looking at him through her lashes, her cinnamon eyes sparkling in cheekiness. She leans even closer to him, her face merely inches away from him. Her brown locks fall forward, brushing against his cheek and Ayato feels like he’s truly lost this time. They’re in the middle of the Goat’s training room. It is the last place they should be messing around in. Anyone could walk in at any time and Ayato isn’t so fond of anyone finding him pinned down under Hinami and completely at her whim. Touka would never let him hear the end of it. Banjou might nag at him. No, fuck them. Kaneki might half-kill him again.

“Hey, Hinami, get off me already,” he says softly.

“No,” she says in a sing-song voice. The mischief radiating off her makes him tremble and Ayato can’t help but anticipate more. She tilts her head slightly as she moves closer and Ayato is left to stare in silent confusion. Hinami pauses right by his lips, barely touching him, and she giggles softly. “Ayato-kun, you have to listen to me, right?”

Hinami licks her lips slowly and Ayato feels another tremor run through him. He’s really hopeless. Hinami’s barely doing anything yet he’s finding her sexier than anything else he’s seen before and he’s hopelessly and helplessly at her whim. She’s staring at him and waiting for an answer and Ayato decides he’s done with waiting and staring at her. He wants to hold her, to flip them over and to press their lips together and kiss her until she’s grasping at his clothes and mewling under him. He lifts his head slightly, only for Hinami to move her hand towards his lips, pressing her index finger against them.

“We can’t do that, Ayato-kun. Someone might find us,” she whispers. Her finger moves to stroke his bottom lip and he loses it entirely. Hinami’s being a huge tease. It’s pissing him off. He wants her to stop and get on with things already. He’s practically hanging by a thread there. His body is shaking, his breathing is getting deeper and more haggard. He can barely keep his eyes open even though all he wants to do is drown in the sight before him.

“Hinami.” His voice trembles as he speaks and a sly smile spreads on Hinami’s face. She lifts her head and straightens her body, before climbing off him and getting to her feet. Ayato lies on the floor, blinking in disbelief. Did she just get off him? How can she do that? What the fuck? She’s going to kill him one day if she keeps acting like this. Ayato scrambles up, kneeling on the ground, and looks over at her. His movements bring to his attention that something had happened to him while she was above him and that he really really _really_ had been anticipating something from her (maybe a little too much since his pants were uncomfortable as hell now).

“Ayato-kun, maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you do something tonight,” she says. “Ayato-kun lost, after all.”

The smile hasn’t left Hinami’s face and she’s watching him with crossed arms. He wants her to stop saying his name the way she has been the past five minutes (that’s a lie— he wants her to keep doing it because it’s just so alluring to his ears). Hinami is fully aware of the effect she has on him and she’s making it obvious that she is. It’s nothing that surprises him– partly because she’s great at reading people and partly because he’s practically hopeless at acting and hiding things, especially from her. Her stare is much too intense and he looks away immediately, shifting his hips slightly.

“You’re a fucking pain,” he snaps.

“I know.” She sounds just so proud of herself. Ayato wants to punch her (that’s another lie— he wants to pin her down and do downright terrible things to her till she’s squealing and calling his name).

“So… what do I have to do?” Ayato turns his head and tries his best to fix her with a hard glare. “Listen, if I have to do anything stupid like–”

“I found some really cool things in Onee-chan’s storeroom this morning and I was thinking we could try them out and take pictures. Ayato-kun will look good in bunny ears and a flower crown, I believe.”

“Wha…?”

“There’s even a whole chest of costumes!” 

He wants to fucking murder her (as usual, another lie— he would do anything for her).

**Author's Note:**

> I read in my original author's note that "I almost wanted to make this smut but I doubt the Goats would appreciate them fucking in the training room. Maybe some other time." God I was such a coward, I should have made them done it. Smh 2017 Far.


End file.
